


Bunnies Invented Friends With Benefits

by BrutusDeagon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutusDeagon/pseuds/BrutusDeagon
Summary: Brutus (I know but he's based on me) is a single father. He's lonely and his closest friends are names on a computer screen. Things change when he meets one of those names IRL. But the reason he's single doesn't want to let go. With his next door neighbors, the Wildes, to give a helping paw maybe his search for fun won't end badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandsstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandsstill/gifts).



A/N: So hi there AO3 Zootopia fans. This is my second story in the Zootopian Fandom. It started more as a gift for a friend who needed a laugh and wasn't meant to grow beyond that but it has become more popular than I thought over on Fan Fiction so I decided to bring it here too. So much fun writing this one. I had gag after gag hit me one after the other till I felt it was done. So for those who have no idea how to translate Polish, like me cough, the brown wolf is polish descended and his name means wolfmoon. I picked a random language on google translate.

Disclaimer:Don't own Zootopia. All jokes are contained within the story. For now.

Brutus was a single father raising his daughter in the grand city of Zootopia. He was a wolf with fur as black as a moonless night and eyes the shade of dark chocolate and the excuse he used for his gray hairs was they were afraid of his DAD voice. Truth was being a single father was rough. Being a writer he could easily work from home which made it easy to take care of the house while his daughter was at school but he was lonely.

On a whim he watched some silly video on Ewetube and was intrigued about if there was more to the story and ended up finding a site where aspiring authors could post stories based on movies, books, comics, and many other things. While reading one such story he noticed something about the author in the notes. It took a while but he eventually realized it was the same piercing loneliness and pain that he felt every day. By that point he had already offered to proofread the authors work and had his offer accepted. It turned out that she, like him, was divorced and a parent. They struck up many conversations and became great friends even though they had never really met.

One day in the dead of winter, while his daughter Lilly was at school, Brutus got fed up with the quiet around the house and decided to just take his tablet and work at a coffee shop with free wifi. While there he traded a couple dad jokes with his online lady friend Sandy. He had just sent one about a movie monster that he wrote when a couple tables over a slightly unusual looking bunny started giggling. She had red fur that shone in the overhead lighting like the flame of a candle. Moments later he got one back and he laughed out loud ending in a snort as he realized he was in public. The bunny took notice and looked over at him with her bright green eyes her long tail flowing from side to side.

"What's so funny?" she said shyly.

"Oh my friend just sent me a great dad joke," Brutus answered.

"Well that's funny I just sent one to my friend Brutus."

"Sandy?"

"Yes," she said slowly wondering for a second how he knew her name before realization hit her eyes.

"Holy crap," they both said at the same time echoing the very story that had brought them together in the first place.

They'd been in the same coffee shop for the past hour trading stories over the internet and never realized how close they actually were too each other. The resulting laughter got them to be asked to leave by the manager, which only got them laughing harder. Brutus asked her out to lunch so they could have an actual conversation, for once.

The topic inevitably went to their kids. Silly stories about playdates. Birthday parties that had gone horribly wrong. His attention was diverted by the alarm on his phone.

"I have to go and pick up Lilly from school," he said, "but I'd love to do this again, say tomorrow?"

His hopeful look paired with the puppy dog eyes he gave her a second later gave her no choice, not that she was planning on turning him down.

Maybe step it up a bit, she thought, see if he will go for it. "Fine," she said as though annoyed with his silly display, "but not lunch, dinner. Make one of your mother's recipes you're always bragging about."

The happy look on his face suddenly went blank with shock. It took a whole thirty seconds for his brain to process what she just said. As she was thinking she broke him he finally said quietly.

"Okay, I'll message you with the details."

…

The next day he arranged for Lilly to babysit her young cousins at his sister's place. Then went about panicking over what to make. It only made it harder that he had no idea what was going on between the two of them. Whatever he does decide on he knows to go light on the garlic. Ooh that's an idea. Zucchini noodles with spaghetti sauce and bug meat balls. Garlic bread and salad on the side. Okay plan in place now to get what I need to make it happen.

Brutus went about his errands thinking about the coming night and what she could mean by suggesting it. He never noticed he was being followed by a tigress a bit younger than he. She kept out of his field of view but never let him out of her sight. The tigress left the store and got in her car while Brutus was paying. She even followed him home and parked a street past his house to wait for an opportunity.

The white tigress looked frail and disturbed to see Brutus happy. She watched as he went about his home cleaning and then later watched him prepare dinner for two. Before long a zuber dropped off a short vixen who was bundled up against the cold. After watching Brutus let her into his home the tigress made a quick call to the ZPD.

…

Brutus grinned his best wolfish grin upon seeing Sandy at his front door. He let her in and began leading her around his home.

"Hey glad you could make it." he said trying to contain his excitement.

"Me too," she said looking up at him with a slight smirk, "it's starting to snow. I was debating on whether or not to cancel."

"Glad you didn't," he replied shyly, "all my hard work would've been for nothing, and if worse comes to worse, you could always spend the night."

He stopped dead in his tracks in the hallway at the realization of what he said. He slowly turned his head to see her reaction but was pleasantly surprised to find a smug smirk on her face.

"Awfully forward aren't you," she giggled, "But that's kind of what I was hoping for."

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm not asking for a relationship, Brutus." Sandy said without the former shyness, "I'm part bunny. We invented 'friends with benefits'."

"Oh," he squeaked out. "I've never done that before. Um, I guess there's a first time for everything?"

"So cute," she tapped Brutus on the nose.

He then put his arms around her and brought her close. Their muzzles touched in a light kiss that intensified quickly. As they continued kissing and licking each others faces he backed her over onto the couch. Just as he was about to remove his shirt they heard a noise. It was followed by a strange buzzing and then Brutus fell over groaning. There were two ZPD officers in the front door. One was holding a taser which had two wires connecting it to Brutus' ass.

"Ow," he said from the floor.

The two officers were both male wolves like Brutus. One was white furred the other brown. The white one moved past his partner to address Sandy.

"Young Miss?" He said not looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"You moron!" she yelled at him while getting off the couch and stomping across the room.

Now that they could see that she was no teenager the two wolves looked shocked.

"But that call said that an underage vixen had been lured here by a sexual predator."

"Well you can see I'm not underage just short. I'm a hybrid and you just ruined our night. Hell he's younger than I am!" she ranted at the two officers.

Brutus meanwhile yanked the taser needles out of his ass with a grunt. Then he pulled out his cell and called his neighbor's number.

"Judy," he groaned into his phone, "would you mind coming over to my house? Two morons just tasered my ass."

The wolf officers noticed he was on the phone. "Are you talking to a lawyer?"

"No. Much worse. My neighbor, Judy Wilde. Lieutenant Judy Wilde."

The wolves eyes bugged nearly out of their heads. Just then the famous bunny cop herself pushed into the room a look of anger on her face. She took in the room and got the idea pretty quickly.

"So," she started slowly with much venom in her voice. Then began questioning them too quickly for them to answer. "Did you knock? Or just burst in and tase him? Did you identify yourselves as officers? Did you ask if there was anything wrong here? Hmm? Of course not. Instead you geniuses decided that you were better than the police procedure that protects us from this kind of bullshit. Aaaand now unless you two want to lose your jobs you both are going to volunteer to help me train the recruits at the academy. I needed new punching bags anyway."

She then left and walked back next door to her house. The two despondent officers left as well with much apologizing. So once Brutus was able to move below the waist again he brought her to the kitchen for dinner.

…

The white tigress was laughing when the cops showed up. That will show him for being with somebody else. She thought as they barged right in taser firing. Then she expected them to bring him out in handcuffs but much to her surprise a bunny doe left the house next door after kissing a red fox holding a small kit in his arms. The doe walked right up to Brutus' door and pushed past the two officers and after a bit of loud voices the only ones left in the house was Brutus and his visitor.

...

"This is really good Brutus," Sandy said as they enjoyed the dinner he had made them.

"Not too bad even though we had to reheat it." Brutus agreed shifting uncomfortably on the ice pack he was sitting on.

"So do you have a neighborhood busybody? You know one of those old biddies that have nothing better to do than spy on people." she remarked bitterly.

"Of course," he answered, "but she's away visiting family, so I have no idea who could have made that call. I'll have to ask the Wildes to look into it. Hopefully it was just a misunderstanding and not…"

"Not what?"

"Well…" he began reluctantly, "My ex is a bit unbalanced. She sometimes goes off her meds and follows me around."

"Creepy."

"Yep."

"Awkward turn to the night. So how's your butt?"

"Freezing but no longer hurting. So, want to watch a movie on Pawflix?"

"I'd like that. It's getting kind of cold though. Do you have a blanket we can use while we're on the couch?"

Brutus grinned wide and said, "Don't think I can keep you warm?"

"Can't hurt to be prepared," she said slyly.

"Ever been with a younger guy before?"

"No but this 23 year old kid keeps hitting on me online."

"Little creep," he said as they both got up from the table and walked back to the couch.

"Yeah but it's not like he knows who I am or anything."

"Good, I'd hate to have to compete with a male who's twelve years younger than me." Brutus said dryly.

She laughed as they settled next to each other on the couch. He brought up Pawflix and let her put on some random romantic movie. They both doubted they would pay much attention to it anyway. He pulled the cliched move of placing his arm around her shoulders. Without even caring about the movie at this point he turned his attention to her long ears. Gently he began licking at the closest one while gently stroking the other with his left paw. With his right he ran his claw tips gently up her right leg.

Sandy blushed as her tail began to thump the couch almost in time with Brutus' own. "You sure do know what you are doing."

"Advantage over stupid 20 year olds, huh? Besides he should have known he'd never get to touch you and backed off."

"Territorial male alert," she laughed breathlessly.

"Sorry," he said somewhat sheepishly, stopping his paws. "I am a bit protective of my friends, and family. Comes with being a wolf. My ex liked that, at first. She thought I'd keep her safe... from herself, I think."

She stopped herself from jumping him as she realized this whole night had brought up wounds he had not yet closed.

"I like that part of you," she said giving him a gentle hug, "the way my ex acted you would think I was Rosie from the Jetsons cartoon. Nothing but a robomaid built to serve him. The whole time I've been here you have been making sure I am enjoying myself. So here's the deal. We talk till we either pass out or make out. No farther tonight. I don't think you can handle it just yet."

"No kidding. I need to go get a new ice pack first though, my ass is killing me."

"Do you have aloe?" She asked.

"The sunburn stuff? Maybe in the bathroom cabinet." He answered wondering if her idea would work.

He led the way to the bathroom and got out a small clear bottle with green gel inside. She took it from him and got a funny grin looking down at his jeans. Then tried to put on a poker face.

"Drop em." she commanded barely keeping a straight face.

Brutus gulped and slowly undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Then he gingerly eased down his jeans till they were off his sensitive bottom. Sandy pretended not to be ogling as she moved behind him to get a closer look at the burns. She then spread the cold gel over the affected area.

"You've got a couple bald spots back here but they should heal eventually."

"Well they couldn't have had it on the right setting if I'm already on my feet."

"Thankfully they didn't or I doubt you'd be letting me touch your ass right now." she laughed as she ran her hands over non burned areas.

He giggled and shivered at her touch. Her hands wandered farther from their original work and moved on enjoying the fur on his sides and stomach. True to her earlier words she didn't go back below his waist but instead enjoyed the feel of him in her arms. He turned around and scooped her up in a hug that left her feet in the air. Leaving his soon to be trashed clothes behind he carried her to his bed kissing her gently the whole way. No, he wasn't up for anything more but the night had proven to be tiring enough for both of them, all the excitement had left their adrenaline completely spent.

…

The lights in the house went out. The tigress was not happy. She bundled herself and left her car. The weather was getting steadily worse as more and more snow came down the night becoming a blizzard as she crept close to Brutus' house. She stayed on his porch for a while then turned and left for her car which she started and then, mindful of the weather, she left for wherever home for her currently was.

...

Next morning Sandy awoke warm and comfortable with Brutus still cuddling close to her. His dreams must have been interesting judging from the rod poking her in the back. He awoke with a yawn squeezed her close and kissed her cheek. Then he rolled over got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was at this point she realized the rod was still there and it was moving.

"Eeek!"

Brutus ran back in as Sandy threw off the covers. She jumped out of the bed and hid behind Brutus.

"There's something in there." she said peeking from behind his back.

"Not again," he groaned as he grabbed the covers and rifled through them.

Suddenly a large green scaly form was revealed. Brutus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sandy meet Tucky, my daughters pet iguana." he sighed as he explained. "The little beast escapes from his terrarium every so often and gets cold. Guess what he does when that happens? That's right. I get a visitor in my bed enjoying my warm fur."

She laughed at how silly the whole thing was as Brutus brought the reptile back to it's terrarium. Sandy then ran to the bathroom so she could use it first. Brutus found the door locked and was waiting patiently (if you call crossing his legs and generally doing the pee dance patient)... until the shower turned on.

"Oh, come on!" he complained loudly, "I gotta pee!"

The door unlocked and Sandy pulled the larger male inside the small bathroom. She then gave him a look that said plainly 'join me when you're done.' Her grey belly fur was no longer hidden by the t-shirt he had loaned her when they crashed the night before. It stretched from chin down to clit, and was sharply contrasted by the red fur that covered all but the tips of her ears and the tip of her long tail. Those were as grey as her belly fur.

"You know you're making it really hard to pee, don't you?" Brutus said not looking forward to relieving himself with his now raging boner.

As any guy who has had to go with morning wood knows that was not fun. Once his annoying bladder was emptied. He hopped into the shower behind Sandy grabbing her around her sides and bringing her close to feel her wet fur against his. He bent his head down and began nibbling around the base of her ears while her paws brought his up to her breasts. He began to massage them while alternating between licking and nipping at her neck. Her tail gave a flick that traveled from base to tip before wagging with pleasure at his attentions.

Sandy turned around in his arms and leaned her head to kiss him deeply, their saliva mixing as their tongues tasted each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his down below her tail. He lifted her up so he wouldn't have to bend down anymore and for the added bonus of lining up their nether regions. They were about to begin what they had both been hoping for since last night.

Ding Dong Knock Knock "Hello? Everybody okay in there?"

The noise made them both jump and lose their balance on the wet floor. They hit the floor of the shower hard. Sandy was fine she landed on Brutus. He on the other paw landed on his taser burned ass. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his bathrobe. Brutus limped the whole way while grumbling loudly about his rotten luck.

"If you people are Jehovah's witnesses you're gonna see something that will make you run!" he practically yelled as he yanked open the door.

At first it looked like someone had built a white wall just on the other side of his front door. Then he realized the snowstorm had graduated to a blizzard sometime during the night. Finally he saw that most of the snow was still powder as he was half buried in a mini avalanche. Now visible were the two officers from the night before. Now dressed in civvies and looking like they had been digging in the snow, the two other wolves looked quite surprised to see Brutus buried up to his waist in snow his bathrobe somewhere under it all having been yanked off by the avalanche.

"Hi guys," Brutus said awkwardly giving them a wave. "So, while I'm currently thankful for the snow covering my burned butt, could you two block the door while I dig myself out?"

The two mortified officers complied by putting their backs to the doorway so Brutus would have at least a little privacy while he got his bare self out of the snow. Sandy came in, a white bathrobe so long it dragged along the floor protecting her modesty, to see what the commotion was all about. Upon seeing Brutus digging himself out of the snow and the Tweedledum and Tweedledee wolves she groaned and facepawed in exacerbation.

"You two," she growled, "have the worst timing."

"Sorry ma'am," they echoed each other inwardly wishing they hadn't been soooo stupid the night before.

"Brutus," she asked, "where's a dustpan?"

"Hall closet to left, first door."

She walked off to get it then came back and helped get snow out of his house. Brutus and Sandy started having fun throwing snow at the two wolves blocking the view from the street, much to the latters discomfort. Once his now soaked bathrobe was uncovered Brutus remembered he was still dressed for Mystic Springs and not suburban life. He ran to get some pants. As Sandy enjoyed the view with an evil grin plastered on her muzzle as an idea grew in her mind for a little payback.

"Okay you two can move now," Brutus laughed upon his return. "Hey would you guys mind getting as much snow off my porch as you can while we dry the floor in here. Then we can have the talk I'm sure you came to have with me."

…

She wondered what Brutus would think when he noticed the message she had carved into his door. Her white fur wasn't in the best shape lately, she should probably eat before it got worse. The tigress got some chicken from her fridge and sat at her table to eat it while staring absentmindedly at the white gold ring on her right paw. He was hers and that little bitch wasn't going to take him. How was she going to get rid of that little vixen?

…

Some time later as Brutus and Sandy were scooping up the last of the wet towels to take to his laundry room the two police officer wolves noticed something on his door and knocked to get the occupants attention.

"Come in guys the floor is as dry as we can get it." Brutus called out.

The wolves entered and awkwardly stayed standing near the door as the homeowner and the hybrid got rid of the wet towels. Once they got back Brutus motioned for them to take a seat on the couch as he took Sandy, still in her borrowed bathrobe and nothing else into his lap while he sat on a recliner. He did not even care about their presence as he moved a paw up her leg and under the robe.

"Speak and hurry with it. I really am not a fan of having blue balls."

"So um first of all can you please tell Judy to not beat us up?" the brown one was trying puppy dog eyes but Brutus wasn't even looking in his direction.

"Maybe…" Brutus began before Sandy cut him off.

"Yes we will if you agree to change your phones backgrounds to whatever I want for a month."

"Okay," they agreed all to quickly without noticing the smirk that was now widening into the most deliciously evil grin Brutus had ever seen.

"You are going to wish you hadn't said that," he told them as his paw went farther up her leg to caress her intimately.

She started to pant as she told them what picture they would have to have on their phones in order for them to talk to Judy.

"You're right I wish I hadn't agreed," the white wolf said but got out his phone all the same, "still at least I'm not going to be both humiliated and beaten."

"Yeah one is better than both," said the brown one doing the same.

Sandy got off Brutus and texted Judy with her phone as Brutus got up from his chair right paw slightly damp. He turned around and then grinned as he said his best dumb dad joke.

"What did the werewolf say when his pants fell down?" He said as he undid his jeans and dropped them, "Sorry about the full moon!"

The backgrounds in question were both a reminder of what they had done and a picture that would cause many an uncomfortable conversation. They were of Brutus' ass, new bald spots and all.

…

Over in the similarly snowed in Wilde residence Judy got a text that made her frown. Nick noticed and being the major goofball he is teased her to get her to talk.

"Aw," he babytalked to her, "Is my cute little honey bunny upset about something?"

Judy, being Judy, smacked him before answering, "Brutus says he doesn't want me to beat some sense into Howler and Wilksiezyc. Something about a better idea and to ask them to show us their phones next time we see them."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Nick said his signature smirk, "The guy is a writer Judy if he says this is a better idea we might want to trust him."

Judy's phone pinged again with a new text: We are sending those two knuckleheads over to dig the snow away from your front door.

"Okay I guess we get to see what the plan is sooner rather than later."

...

Howler, after setting his new background, cleared his throat and said "there's a message clawed into your door. We'll tell Judy about it after we clear her porch. Come on Wilksiezyc we don't want to keep the Lieutenants waiting."

The three wolves went to the door. The two officers hiked through the snow directly to their superiors house. Brutus on the other paw stared at the message she had left for him.

YOU ARE MINE.

It was short, simple, and altogether unsettling.

"Gods above why can't that crazy cat leave me alone!" He yelled at the top of his lungs once the door was shut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally decided to stop putting this off without further ado this chapter has the aforementioned benefits to being friends with a bunny or in Sandys case a Fox/Bunny hybrid. 

Disclaimer: How do you tell the difference between a frog and a horny toad? A frog says, 'Ribbit, ribbit' and a horny toad says, 'Rub it, rub it’. I don’t own Zootopia.

 

"Gods above why can't that crazy cat leave me alone!" He yelled at the top of his lungs once the door was shut.

“Cat?,” Sandy asked a bit confused.

“Remember my ex?” he replied bitterly, “She’s a tigress.”

“Oh shit!” she said now a bit scared that the female who was once married to her ‘friend’ might be out to get her.

“That would be why I have ZPDs finest in my contacts,” he said worried that he might have scared her off.

“It is reassuring to know that a cop lives next door,” she admitted wrapping her arms around him again.

“Two,” he said having met and interviewed the fox after the Night Howler incident for an online newspaper, “Judy’s husband Nick is also a cop. I did a freelance piece for a newspaper right before he joined the academy. Funny guy for a fox, but he is one devoted husband, father, and police officer.”

“So you are saying that if she wants to get to me she would have to go through two cops and you?”

“Yes, yes I am.” he said as he bent down to begin kissing her again. 

They really wanted to take their make out session to the bedroom, but they knew that it was only a matter of time before the Wildes would interrupt them. 

“Why don’t you go make something to eat while I go talk to them now? That way when I get done with them we can eat and then do something fun before anything else goes wrong.” his voice was both hopeful and a bit apologetic. 

“You sure are lucky you’re cute, Brute.” she answered tapping his nose, “Go on talk to your neighbors while I figure out what's in your kitchen for breakfast.”

…

Brutus joined the two other wolves digging snow away from the Wilde family’s front door. He had on an old jacket in addition to his jeans. With three canines on the job they made short work of the offending snow. After a short knock the door was opened by Judy dressed for work at the Academy where she and Nick had become part time trainers in addition to their other duties. 

“Okay guys,” she said shortly and with great annoyance in her voice, “why did he call off your much deserved punishment?”

Howler and Wilksiezyc handed over their phones without a word. Judy almost dropped them once she realized what Brutus and his friend had done.

“Sandy had a great idea, didn’t she?” Brutus said his wolfish grin spread from ear to ear. 

“Nick!” Judy called out to her husband barely controlling her laughter, “you have got to see this.”

“What is it?” he asked as he came to the door straightening his tie. “Oh hey neighbor! And oh…” he said as Judy showed off the pictures that were the wolf officers new backgrounds, “I was right. So worth it, right Love?”

“Yes, yes it is.” she answered before she returned the phones, “I’m sooo telling Ben what happened.”

“Hahaha,” Brutus cracked up having met the gossipy fat cheetah before, “oh gods the whole precinct will know before the end of the day.”

As his mirth slowly petered out, Brutus remembered why he’d come in the first place and asked if they could look into his ex.

“Her name is Patricia Svitlana, she is a white tigress with serious mental issues.”he told them gruffly. “I don’t have a doubt that she was here last night and caused the whole incident. If that wasn’t enough I have a restraining order against her and I am positive the vandalism on my front door was her doing. If that is all I’m going home and, if all goes well this time, getting laid.”

…

Brutus opened his door to the smells of eggs and cheese on the stove top. As he walked to his dining table he noticed only one place set and the plate full of eggs covered in cheese with a fruit salad on the side. There were two forks there as well and he began to suspect what she had in mind. 

Sandy came out of the kitchen undoing the robes belt and shrugging it off her shoulders. Brutus stood there with his wolfish grin and a naughty glint in his eyes as he undid his pants. They and the rest of his clothes hit the floor. He sat in the chair leaving plenty of room on his lap for her. 

“Naughty Dawgy figured out my idea.” she laughed as she sat in his lap.

He picked up his fork in his right paw while he slid his left around her to hold her close. They began feeding each other in between kisses and as she grinded on his ‘excitement’. Once they had cleared the plate he picked her up and carried her to his bed. 

He laid her down and kissed her as he positioned his quivering erection at her opening. She guided him in as they both listened for any more interruptions. There were none as he finally thrust himself within her. He began moving while nibbling on her ears again. He loved how quickly she started moaning and started kissing her as he increased his speed.

He stopped suddenly and withdrew then flipped her onto her belly and took her from behind on all fours. His paws massaged her breasts as he began thrusting again. Her moans increased in volume as he began nipping and licking at her neck. Again he increased his pace as she began to scream in pleasure.

“Brutus!” she cried out his name as he brought her to climax once more.

He bit down gently on her shoulder and thrusted hard impaling her with his cock till his knot was rubbing the dripping lips of her sex. Again she shouted his name as he repeated this over and over. So close to knotting her but denying himself that again and again as he waited for her to come again. It did not take long before he was rewarded with another scream of his name.

“Brutus, knot me. Make me yours, please!”

How could he refuse a request like that? So he didn’t. He bit down hard but not hard enough to draw blood as he thrusted once more this time pressing her onto his knot with all his might. In it slipped and he climaxed deep within her, spurting thick ropes of semen covering her insides. He held her close as he lay them down on their sides, both knowing they weren’t going anywhere for a while.

The noise they had been making had drowned out the sounds they would have heard of first his phone playing the ‘Lil’ Red Riding Hood’ song by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. His ringtone might have made them laugh, but as his phone howled the songs opening Sandy was howling with her first orgasm. The sound of the door opening and the sound of a girl gasping escaped their notice as they were both panting and grunting. They completely didn’t hear her running down the hall and open the door right as they climaxed as lay down.

“Daddy?” asked a tall girl with both feline and canine features. 

The canis tigris hybrid mammal quickly shut the door and went to her room. Lilly turned on music and tried to forget what she had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just found out an old friend and co-worker of mine died not too long ago. He would have loved this story, the dirty old man. Woody was a total perv and real sweetheart. Funniest guy I ever knew. Thanks for the laughs big guy.

Disclaimer: too sad to be funny right now so I'll just say Disney owns Zootopia and leave it at that.

Canid males anatomy being what it is Brutus was unable to leave Sandy for about half an hour. The uncomfortable laughter caused by their absolutely horrid luck still barely got in the way of them enjoying the afterglow. The untimely arrival of his daughter was most awkward but at least she didn't stay to make it worse.

"Happen to know what I should say to her?" He asked tentatively.

"Does she know about sex?" Sandy asked him one brow cocked in curiosity.

"She's thirteen," he answered slowly, "we've had the talk, and she had the class in school."

"Then your question was about us, wasn't it?" She mused.

He nodded his head and then tilted it to continue the question in the nonverbal cue of canids everywhere.

"Well," she said appearing to consider it herself, "do you like me? As in do you want more than just to screw when we both need it?"

He nodded again eyes going wide with the realization that she might feel the same way he had come to.

"If I were you I'd tell her your new girlfriend didn't want to wait to see how you were in bed and hustled you to sleep with her." She said with a very Nick-like smirk before kissing him.

"I can't tell which side of you I like more," he said his wolfish grin flashing his white fangs in a way that would make most prey mammals uncomfortable, "the insatiable bunny or the sly fox."

"Best part is that you don't have to decide, I'm both," she shot back.

"Mmm," he murmured before saying with a gentle smile, "yes, you are my little Dove."

"Dove?" She asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Well you're not just a doe and not just a vixen. So I racked my brain coming up with something to call you. Some were just weird and some kinda dirty, but Dove just seemed to fit."

"I like it," she giggled, "what was the dirty one?"

"Dixen."

"Pfft," she started laughing and then said breathlessly, "well your dick is in and it sure fits but no that doesn't sound right."

He laughed a bit embarrassed that she saw the problem with that one right away.

She smiled as he stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers before straightening them to cup her cheek.

"You really want this goof of a wolf to be your boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Want to know why bunnies invented friends with benefits?" she asked rhetorically before explaining without waiting for an answer, "it's to see if a mammal you like as a friend could be something more."

"And apparently I qualify,"he finished for her before he kissed her again.

"Yes you do," she said, "but I think you should probably stop kissing me if you want to talk to her anytime soon."

"Fine," the wolf grumbled, "but do you think we could do this again, soon?"

"That depends," she said, "on how quick we can get to my place so I can get some clothes and check on my youngest."

"Well how about once we are 'loose' and cleaned up I take us out to lunch on the way?"

"Sounds good," the hybrid said, "Can you reach my phone so I can call him?"

Brutus reached blindly behind his head to the nightstand to feel around for her phone. After nearly knocking it to the hardwood floor he snatched it up with his claw tips. He pawed it over to her and she typed away to text her son after realizing it might be awkward talking to him while Brutus was still 'stuck'.

…

Patricia Svitlana was not happy. Her warning had been ignored. Worse, he had reported her to the police. She had seen the Police SUV pull up to her building through the window. That's when she went out the window and down the fire escape. The officers would think they had missed her if she timed it right. The white tigress reached her car without incident and drove away while the officers were knocking on her door. If he wants to play the vengeance game, then game on.

…

Lilly was completely embarrassed and confused about what she had seen. Her dad hadn't said anything about having a girlfriend. Her mom had been here too. That much was obvious. Lilly had wanted to make sure her mother wasn't there to hurt Dad again. That's why she hadn't knocked and just run to his door and threw it open. She began to wonder how long they'd been seeing each other when she heard feet go by in the hall. A few moments later there was a knock on her door and her dad opened it without waiting for her to answer.

He looked as though he'd just snatched a shirt from his closet and jeans from the floor which, to be fair, he had. Brutus looked uncomfortable and nervous as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I bet you've got questions," he said not wanting to look her in the face because of his own embarrassment, "so fire away."

She was happy he hadn't started with his normal lecture on manners and said as such before asking the first thing on her mind, "did you see her this time?"

He looked uncomfortably in the direction of the front door and shook his head before saying, "didn't smell her either."

"Do you think she saw your girlfriend?" Was her next worried question.

This time he nodded before adding, "but Sandy was all bundled up against the cold so I don't think she even knows what she looks like."

"How long have you been going out?" Her curiosity finally beating her fears down.

"We've been friends for a while but last night we found out that we both wanted more," he said as he grinned at the new memories of the morning.

"You tell Mrs Wilde about the door?"she asked but he was nodding before she had even finished that one.

"Do I get to meet her?" Lilly had left this question for last because she wasn't sure if this female would measure up to her fantasies of what a normal mammal in her father's life would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so for starters I have a bit of an anger problem. I don’t like being told what to do. When somebody gives me an order I yell and scream in their face. It’s something I’m not proud of and am working on correcting. Some of you may have noticed I removed this story from FanFiction net. I did this mostly to avoid the CU. Yes I know, I gave in, but I still stand by my arguments about stories that include child molestation. Quite frankly I overreacted badly when I attempted to report that garbage to CU. My misplaced anger got the better of me and I acted abominably. For that I am sorry. 

Now for something completely different. I have included here some of my life story. The only thing about the flashback that isn't true is she never assaulted me. Sad isn’t it? Anyway I am not giving up any names or places but I am always checking my Private Messages over on FF net so if anybody wants to talk about their experiences with crazy exes or just wants somebody to listen without judgement I’m usually available and I’ve been there. 

Neyman roughly translates to New Moon. It's a bastardization of Norwegian. Aren’t we americans funny that way?

Disclaimer: Divorce isn’t funny but Zootopia is. Hey, have you guys heard that not one but two sequels are in the works by Disney? I just found out today. 

 

Flashback

Twelve years ago…

“Patty,” Twenty two year old Brutus Neyman a pure black wolf in good shape addressed his wife of a year and a half, “what are you doing with those bags? Why are you packing all our stuff?”

The white tigress was thin and disheveled with a wild look in her eyes like something was chasing her. She threw more clothes and all her jewelry into a bag with his movie collection. The computer he'd put together himself, affectionately called Frankenstein because of the spare parts he'd salvaged, had already been disassembled and packed away as well.

“I'm leaving Brutus,” she said unsheathing her claws where he couldn't see, “and no mammal will stop me!”

She turned and slashed his chest creating deep scratches that would need stitches. He fell down against the wall and held his chest together with one paw while digging his phone out of his pocket with the other. Patricia took the bags and then left without a second glance left their apartment, their daughter and their life together. Brutus called first his mother who lived closest and then an ambulance before passing out from a combination of pain and blood loss.

…

When he came to he was in a hospital bed. His chest had been shaved and stitched up. Groggily he looked around at the blurry shapes that resembled his family. A tall lion in a doctor's coat was checking his vitals while making notes on his clipboard.

“How are you feeling Brutus?” The doctor asked him gently.

“G-g-glasses.” He finally choked out past his tongue.

One of the taller wolf blurs pawed over his black hardcase and Brutus put on his glasses, grateful that he hadn't busted them when he fell. He murmured his thanks to his younger brother and then snatched the plastic cup of water that he could now see next to the bed. Once he'd quenched his thirst he proceeded to answer the doctor appropriately.

“I feel like my wife has lost her mind.” He said bitterly. 

The voices in the room all burst forth in outrage and condescension. The doctor was having none of it however and ushered them all out saying Brutus needed his rest.

…

Months later the final bit of paperwork had been signed and he was officially a single father with sole custody. Patty had been committed for her delusions and violence. It made the paperwork easy at least. Never did find the stuff she’d taken, but, as he felt, it was just stuff. His family had cleaned out the apartment for him and turned in the keys. He’d had to move in with his parents for a while. Brutus had told them that it was because he’d needed the help with Lilly, but everyone knew his mental state had been fragile and he didn’t trust himself not to do something foolish.

…

Present…

It's been years since she left but Patricia still knew the building. Zootopian Publishing Company was Brutus’ pride and joy. The place he had built so that his daughter would want for nothing and he would always have work he enjoyed. The building was closed for the holidays. Brutus always insisted that nobody be away from their families at this time of year. Patty lugged the large red plastic container to a window and set it on the ground. She picked up a large rock and launched it at the window shattering it. Then she tossed in the red gas can breaking it open on the floor and threw in a lit match. Driving away from the blaze she looked back only once smiling as she did so.

...

The introduction of Sandy and Lilly had been rather quiet as both females were nervous about first impressions. What broke the ice was Brutus suggesting Chinese food for lunch. Lilly absolutely detested Chinese food and was far too whiny about it which caused Sandy to laugh and soon all three were laughing and in agreement, pizza. Can never go wrong with pizza.

The snow in front of his garage made it impossible to get his car out so they bundled themselves best as they could and walked down to the nearest strip mall three blocks away down the newly snow plowed streets. Upon reaching the medium mammal Little Cheesers, they grabbed a couple pepperoni pies and walked on following Sandy’s directions to her building. As they walked they heard sirens in the distance. Before long they had reached her apartment which she shared with her son Jacob.

He had texted during their walk saying that he was on the way home himself having been gaming with friends the night before. The place was small but just right for Sandy and her son. Brutus placed the pizzas on the table in the kitchen area while Sandy grabbed some paper plates and napkins. Jacob himself came in shortly thereafter and introductions ensued. Jacob was a teenaged panda with a biker look. He didn’t quite have his full height yet but still towered over the other mammals in the apartment.

“So you’re the guy Mom’s had her eyes on huh?” he asked snarkily. “Guess you’re not into she-wolves, or exercising.” He poked Brutus’ gut as he said this. 

Brutus only smiled and lifted his shirt up and parted his fur. His winter coat had completely hid the four scars his ex had left there. 

“My chest and stomach muscles aren’t exactly easy to work with anymore,” Brutus said as he gave the boy a wolfish grin, “and I thought it was obvious I’m an Inter.” 

“Well damn!” Jacob said in an exaggerated fashion, “Who sliced you up?”

“My mother,” Lilly said shyly, “She's not a very nice tigress.”

“I see that kid.” Jacob said with new respect, “I guess you’re not afraid to get hurt, are you?”

“No, although blood makes me a little queasy,” Brutus said with a laugh.

The awkward silence that followed was broken by ‘Aooooo! Whos that I see walking in these woods? Why it’s little Red Riding Hood?’. Brutus answered his cell before his daughter could groan at his ringtone.

“Brutus Neyman here.” 

“Yes that's my offices address, why?”

“Oh hell! I’m not far but I have to walk my car is snowed in. It’ll be a few minutes.”

He hung up his phone and looked around the room before explaining, “my office is on fire. I have to get over there now. Can you watch Lilly? I don’t think it would be good for her to see this.”

Sandy just smiled up at him and nodded. Then she pulled him into a kiss that left no illusions about where she’d like to sleep that night. As he started to pull away she whispered in his ear.

“Tonight… You and I will be very busy so don’t exhaust yourself too much.”

His still worried look briefly vanished as his wolfish grin took over. As he turned to leave it returned with a vengeance as he realized that there was no way this fire was a coincidence. He nearly ran to the door and almost forgot his jacket before running off through the building, down the stairs, out the front entrance and finally through the blocks of the city to the building his office was in.


End file.
